Cause and Effect
by RACHELorLORELAI
Summary: [LL] What happens one fateful night when Luke and Lorelai drown their sorrows in alcohol, together? Will it bring them closer, or will the consequences tear them apart? [Chapter 6 Up]
1. One Lonely Night

**Cause Effect**

**Chapter One: That Fateful Night**

**Summary: **_What happens one fateful night when Lorelai and Luke drown their sorrows with alcohol, together? Will it bring about changes in their relationship or just huge consequences?_

**Rating: R** _Because let's face it, Lorelai and Luke are just too damn hot._

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. I own nothing GG related. Just shoot me now.**

**A/N: This story is not set during a specific episode or time period but to give you an idea, Rory is 16 at Chilton. This is set after Lorelai almost married Max, but Jason or Alex never existed, but Nicole and Luke did get married and divorced. Ha, sorry if I confused you. :p**

Lorelai groaned. She would have given her left arm to just stay home and watch TV tonight. She usually loved the Firelight festival. The bonfires, the yummy food, that "special" punch. But this year, she thought of all the hugging and kissing and holding hands. Yuck. This year was different. She had no one to go with. No one to hold her hand and watch the bonfires burn, no one to hold her hair back as she emptied her stomach of the punch she always drank too much of. Too bad Rory loves me too much. Lorelai was only going because she had promised Rory she would. Her daughter knew that after her breakup with Max, (the second time,) she had been in a funk and hardly left the house.

Luke sighed as he wiped down the counter tops. Not this damn festival again. It wasn't unusual for him to be bitter, especially when it came to town activities, but this year was different. He watched all the couples go by, holding hands, whispering into each other's ears, and he wondered if he would ever have that. Again? No, he didn't think he ever had that. Sure there was Rachel. But she was so wild and crazy that holding hands would have been too conventional for her. Then there was Nicole. His ex-wife. With Nicole it had always been somewhat distant, cold. Hell, they had been married but he couldn't remember a time when they had ever held hands, let alone whisper in each other's ear. He wondered what it would be like with Lorelai. Luke thinks it would be nice to hold hands with Lorelai. He thinks her hands would feel soft and magical entwined with his.

Lorelai walked aimlessly around the town square, not really seeing anything nor paying attention to where she was going. She knew that if she looked around she would see love. Love. Something she didn't understand and something she felt must hate her. If she looked up now, she would probably throw up. She could try and blame it on love but let's not forget the six or seven glasses of adult punch she had already consumed. Lorelai sighed and plopped onto a bench, half-empty cup of punch in hand. She glanced to her right and noticed she wasn't alone on the bench. A couple sat next to her, making out like there was no tomorrow. What the hell is wrong with this town? Isn't there one other person besides me without a significant other? Lorelai looked to her left and found her answer. Grabbing two more glasses of punch, after downing the rest of her previous one, she made her way toward's Luke's Diner.

-

"Hey." Lorelai couldn't even make it through a single syllabled word without slurring.

Luke didn't notice her own drunkenness because his brain was feeling pretty fuzzy right now as well. He'd like to blame tiredness but let's not forget the bucket full of empty bottles next to him. Plus, the only thing he was noticing about Lorelai right now was how great her boobs looked in that top.

"Hey." He managed to form the word in his mouth.

Neither one could deny the sexual tension they felt, barred only by that damn counter. Luke had thoughts of having his way with her right there on the counter, while Lorelai was more of a stockroom kind of girl. She made her way to a seat at the counter, right in front of Luke.

"I brought you...some...punch." Lorelai giggled.

"Thanks, but, I'm good." Luke held up a half empty beer bottle.

"Oh well, more for me!" Lorelai chugged the glass down and slammed it on the counter.

Anyone watching would have thought she was being initiated into a fraternity.

Of course, anyone watching would have also thought they had been sleeping together for months, they were so comfortable with each other, even though they were both drunk out of their minds, the chemistry was undeniable. Although if later questioned, both would definitely deny it.

"So...festival's no good?"

"Naw. Too many people making out and I have no one to make out with, unless you count Kirk propositioning me, and I definitely don't count that." Lorelai began to hiccup, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

Had Lorelai been of sound mind at this point, she would have noticed that Luke was coming out from behind the counter towards her. She probably would have noticed his lips on hers quicker too.

"Well, let's do something about that..." Luke replied gruffly.

He pressed his lips against hers, forcefully and pointedly. Lorelai thought his lips tasted like beer. She liked it too much to much to think. Not like her current blood alcohol level would have allowed thinking anyway.

Lorelai replied with her lips, with equal force and hunger. She licked his lips sensually as he ran his fingers through her hair. Lorelai wrapped her long legs around his waist, feeding his need for more contact.

"Up." She whispered in between kisses.

Somehow Luke's mind understood this command, funny how drunk people can barely remember their names, but when it comes to sex, they're on the ball. (No pun intended.)

He obliged and carried her towards the stairs to his apartment, never breaking their mouths apart.

He fiddled with the door handle, some could say it had to do with the countless beers that had been drunk that night, however Luke would probably say it had to do with Lorelai Gilmore who was, at this point in time was nibbling on and blowing her hot, sweet breath in his ear.

"Jesus, Lorelai.." Causing the nibbler in question to giggle and run her tongue along his ear lobe. He finally got the door open and made his way to the bed, his twin bed.

Lorelai giggled when she saw it.

"It's tiny.." She whispered.

"Uh...sorry..."

"No, I like it. It just means we'll have to be awfully close..."

Luke couldn't take it anymore. He threw her on the bed and began kissing her everywhere. He kissed her mouth, her collarbone, her shoulders. He suddenly realized just how much clothing she had on and decided he had to do something about it. Kissing her on the lips, as his tongue explored her mouth, he lifted her shirt above her head. He ran his hands along her newly exposed skin, her flat, small stomach, and brought his lips to her pearly white skin.

She giggled when he brought his face to her stomach, his beard was tickling her. She sat up abruptly, causing Luke to wonder if she'd come to her senses. Instead, she began to unbutton his flannel shirt, kissing each bit of skin that peaked out with every button. She was shocked and delighted to discover his body was beautiful, tan, taut and muscular. She threw the shirt across the room so it could join her shirt in it's unwanted pile on the floor.

Luke gently, and with great skill unhooked her bra, sure he had dreams about this, but not one came close to the real thing. He massaged her breasts first with his hands, then took each one in his mouth and massaged it with his tongue. Lorelai moaned with pleasure, but she was drunk and wasn't here for foreplay. She ran her hands along his well built upper body, teasing him as her finger neared the waistband of his jeans. She unbuttoned them quickly, filled with lust and desire. She tore them off, revealing his boxers, and yes, his arousal.

Lorelai giggled and pulled his boxers down to his ankles. Luke reciprocated, pulling of her seemingly painted on jeans to reveal her sexy black panties. Luke continued kissing her stomach and her hips until he removed her underwear, also revealing her arousal.

They both knew what was coming, (again, no pun intended) and they both knew they wanted it. Some might say they were scared, after all this definitely counted as crossing the "We're just friends" line. Hell, this night was about fun, and for both of them, this was fun. For one night they both decided to give into irrationality, impropriety and all regards for thinking. Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes slept together that night, or if you are a romantic, they made love. Twice. But there was no love involved that night. It was a night of lust, liquor and general lewd conduct. But it had been fun. There was no denying that. It was fun until Lorelai Gilmore uncharacteristically woke up at the crack of dawn, naked, with a pounding headache and no idea where the hell she was.

She felt a large, muscular arm around her waist and she remembered. She remembered the punch, the beer, the kissing, the stripping of clothes and, not to mention, rational thinking. Shit. It was all she could think. She haphazardly got dressed without waking _him_ up, she couldn't deal with him right now. She needed to talk to someone and figure out what the hell she had done, and more importantly, what the hell she was going to do now.

**A/N: **I don't plan on making this a one shot piece, I have a whole story line planned, so if you would like me to continue tell me! Also, sorry this isn't as dirty as some would have liked. I thought it was better to leave the actual sex to your dirty minds. : So, hope you liked it, and please review so I can continue with the story! Thanks, Rachel.


	2. Sing It Alanis, Irony Bites

**Cause And Effect: Chapter 2: "Sing it Alanis, irony bites."**

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a poor college student, doubling as a single mother. Rub it in why don't ya?

**A/N: **Sorry this took longer than I had promised...my three year old daughter, named Lorelai by the way, (Not a coincidence. Yeah, I know, go ahead, tell me I'm not obsessed.) Has the flu. Please keep her in your thoughts! Now, here is the next chapter, and thank you everyone for the reviews! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think.

'_What the hell have I done?'_ Lorelai Gilmore sighed as she closed the front door.

_'Luke. Luke and I ... Argh!'_

Although her mind was still a bit fuzzy, she remembered snippets of the past night's events. She remembered the punch, the beer, the way his muscles had appeared taut and developed underneath the thin t-shirt he had been wearing. She remembered the way his lips felt on hers as he kissed her hungrily. She could still feel his rough but gentle hands caressing her soft skin.

"God dammit."

She didn't want to think about this now. Thinking made it real and that just hurt too much. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and take a very large does of aspirin, in a vain attempt to make the throbbing sensation in her head go away.

So that's exactly what Lorelai Gilmore did. Donning her purple sparkly Hello Kitty pajamas, she climbed into bed and stayed like that the entire day.

She remembers hearing the phone ring, several times in fact, but she chooses to ignore it. She feels too ashamed, too confused to talk about anyone right now. Or ever, maybe.

She thinks she is grateful Rory is spending the weekend with Christopher and Sherry. How could she face her daughter now?

Lorelai finally allows herself to think about what happened, and she tastes the tears that have begun to fall.

'_How the hell could I be so stupid? I haven't changed a bit in sixteen years.'_

She recognizes the irony that her current situation is quite similar to her's of sixteen years ago.

_'I made the mistake of sleeping with someone I shouldn't have then, too. At least I got Rory out of that mistake.'_

Shit. Lorelai suddenly sat up straight in bed, and instinctively clutched her abdomen.

Christ. Had they even used...anything?

Lorelai doubts they had, neither of them had been in exactly a sound state of mind.

Normally Lorelai was on birth control, she of all people knew, better safe than sorry, but she had gone off the pill after ending things with Max. Everyday she had opened that compact and swallowed a pill, it seemed like it had been mocking her. She knew she was acting crazy and irrational, but, at the time, it had made sense to her, and plus, it was an added expense she no longer had to worry about.

_'Damn. Damn.' _Lorelai leaned against her headboard and inwardly cursed herself and her amazing stupidity.

She climbed back under the blankets, pulling them over the head, shivering and amazed at how cold the room suddenly seemed. She knew at some point she'd have to face reality, but right now, reality was too damn scary.

She sees the blinking light on her answering machine, but she continues to walk by. On her way back from the freezer, pint of ice cream in hand, she glances at the red light and sighs. She is aware that now is the time to step up, be brave and don her 'responsible adult' hat. She reflects as her hand moves toward the play button, that this is not a hat she often wears.

On a normal day, she wears her 'coffee addict' hat, her 'inn manager' hat, and her two favorites, the 'mother' hat, and the 'best friend' hat. She realizes, cringing again at the irony that the last time she wore the 'responsible adult' had was sixteen years ago, from the second the stick turned blue.

The first message was from Rory.

"_Hi Mom...I know you're probably at the Inn, but I tried your cell and it was off, so I'm just leaving you a message here. I just wanted to say, I'm fine, I'm having fun, and no, Sherry hasn't had me knocked off yet. Although she does want to go sheet shopping with me later today... don't worry mom, Sherry has nothing on you. So, stay out of trouble, don't do anything I wouldn't do...and try not to watch Spice World an insane number of times. Yes, I know you think the group would be lost without Geri, but try and keep it to a minimum. I'll see you tomorrow, Dad says he'll drop me off about six. Love you! Bye."_

Lorelai couldn't help but grin. Just the sound of Rory's voice always brightened her day.

The next message was from a frantic sounding Sookie.

"_Lorelai? Are you home? Well, you're not here, you're not answering your cell phone, so you're either at home or in a ditch somewhere. If you don't call me before noon, I'm coming over there."_

'_I am lower than low.'_ Lorelai felt a tremendous guilt. _'My best friend is worried that I'm dead, when really, I'm just a coward.'_

Lorelai knew she had to call Sookie, she really did not want to talk to anyone, but she hated worrying her best friend, and she really didn't want her to come over right now and see her like this.

"Independence Inn...Michel speaking."

"Michel, it's me."

"Who is 'me'?"

"Michel, it's me, your boss. You know, the one who controls your pension plan?"

"Ah, that 'me.' The one who doesn't bother to show up for work or even call?"

"Michel. I am so not in the mood. Is Sookie there?"

"Why, yes she is. You see, some people actually show up where they are supposed to be, when they are-"

"Michel! Put Sookie on the phone now, or you **will** find yourself at the unemployment agency...or worse yet, back in France!"

"Very well. Hold please."

"Lorelai?" Sookie's voice was full of panic.

"Hi Sook. How did you know it was me?"

"Well, I've been waiting for you to call all day, and plus the smoke coming out of Michel's ears kinda gave it away."

"Sookie, I'm sorry, I should have called earlier."

"Don't worry about it Sweetie, I'm just glad you're not dead."

"Yeah, well I may as well be." Lorelai muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

Sookie, with her special best friend radar, immediately picked up on the vibes Lorelai was sending off. "What's wrong Lorelai?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm just...sick." Lorelai was trying to hard to be, well, Lorelai. She tried to be strong and independent but she gave in to the tears she had already begun to wipe away.

"Oh God, Sookie, what have I done?" Lorelai began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'll be right there."

As she disconnected the phone, Lorelai realized she had no idea what she was going to tell Sookie. She would know she wasn't sick, and that something was wrong. Lorelai's unexpected emotional breakdown over the phone may have given off that idea.

Suddenly Lorelai knew she had to tell Sookie the truth. She was ashamed and confused, but Sookie would know what to do, what to say.

Lorelai morosely made her way to the couch, as the now melting pint of ice cream lay forgotten on the table.

**A/N: **I know, I know. Depressing. But...the way I see it, the more depressing something gets, it means it can only end even happier! Sorry, I've been listening to too much Michelle Branch.

**A/N Again: **Upon rereading this chapter, I figured out it's not my favorite thing ever...sorry. I just needed to get all this stuff in there before the good stuff can begin.

Review please!

Rachel


	3. If It Makes You Happy

**Cause and Effect: Chapter 3: If it makes you happy...then why the hell are you so sad?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Thank you, everyone for all the great reviews!**

**Susan17, thank you very much, she's doing a lot better now. **

**Sacara, it's really up to you why Luke was drinking that night...no it wasn't Nicole because this is set sometime in the first season. When I wrote this, I was thinking it was mainly because it was a festival of love, and he was thinking of well, the one we all know he loves.**

**JediPirateElfyDude, interesting username, and thank you so much. Your words mean a lot to me, considering no one in my family every said anything like that to me. Thanks.**

"_I need some distraction or a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight." _

"Lorelai, honey, tell me what's wrong. I can't help you by sitting here watching you cry."

"No...can't...what you'll think of me..." Lorelai choked out between sobs.

"Lorelai. You know I love you, no matter what happened, I'm here for you. I'm not gonna judge you honey, I just want to help you."

Lorelai continued weeping as Sookie passed her the box of tissues. Lorelai blew her nose and tried to even her breathing. The more she tried to fill her lungs with air, the more suffocated she felt.

"I...last night...oh God, Sookie, I slept with him."

"Okay Lorelai. Who did you sleep with?"

Lorelai burst into fresh tears, her face hot with embarrassment.

"Lorelai. It can't be that bad. Unless it was Jackson. Or maybe Taylor." Sookie, trying to lighten the mood, grimaced at the pain evident on Lorelai's face.

"Luke. Sookie, I slept with Luke."

"Wow, okay honey. I already got the who and the when down, but, where, and why?"

"At his apartment...Firelight punch...beer..."

"Oh honey."

Sookie caught her friend in a tight embrace, wishing she could wipe away all the pain she knew Lorelai was feeling.

"How could I have been so stupid, Sookie? He's my best friend, and I've probably ruined everything we've ever had."

"You were drunk, and from what I gather, he was too. Do not blame this on yourself, Lorelai, I won't let you."

"Sookie, that's not even all of it, yet. We weren't...uh...we weren't...safe."

Lorelai broke down again, bitter tears streaming down her face.

"Okay hon, I'm going to call your doctor and make you an appointment."

"Sookie, I'm so ashamed. What am I going to say, 'Hi, I just had a drunken one night stand with my best friend and now I need to find out if he knocked me up?'"

"Don't worry, Lorelai, I'll come with you, and Rory too, if you want."

"Oh God. Rory. Rory. I am such a terrible mother. What is she going to think of me?"

"Lorelai, don't ever let me hear you say that again. You are a fantastic mother. You raised that girl on your own, when you were still just a child yourself. You've taught her so much, how else could she turn out to be the sweet, intelligent, beautiful young woman you know she is?"

"But Sookie-"

"No buts. So what? You made a mistake, you're human, we all do it. Rory loves you unconditionally. She'll understand and help you through this."

"Thank you Sookie. God. What happens if I am...you know..."

"Think about it, hon. Would it really be that bad? Rory was a surprise and look how fabulous she turned out. Plus, I know Luke would be a great father. But honey, first we have to get you to the doctor. I'm going to go call now, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Sookie. For everything."

Sookie smiled and left the room, leaving Lorelai alone with her thoughts, currently a very dangerous place to be.

'_Luke would be a good father. He'd be a great father. Look at how he is with Rory. He's practically been her father her whole life.'_

Lorelai tried to imagine what it would be like to tell Luke she was pregnant. Under different circumstances, it could be a very happy announcement. Lorelai had sometimes thought about Luke, in that way. She'd thought about what it would be like to kiss him, to make love to him, and to have a family with him. It was impossible not to think of him that way, she saw him everyday, and there was always the town gossip about Luke having some kind of 'thing' for her.

But this was completely different. They weren't married, hell, they weren't even dating. If she was pregnant, the whole town would know their baby was the result of a few too many beers and a low cut top. She began wishing, a wish she knew all too well. She wished to God...the coffee star...whatever, that she wasn't pregnant. Not now. Sure, she had entertained thoughts of maybe having a family with Luke, but they were only meant to stay that way, as thoughts.

Lorelai sighed, realizing she should have been more specific in her thoughts.

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than usually, mainly because I already had it written, but cut it in half because it was too long. Meaning that the next chapter is already written and should be up within a few days!**

**Please review! Thanks.**

**Rachel**


	4. Only Time Will Tell

**Cause and Effect: Chapter 4: Only Time Will Tell**

**Disclaimer: I feel like I've been through this before. I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. **

Luke sighed as he absentmindedly wiped down the counters of the diner.

"Are you ok, Luke?"

Luke glared at Kirk, the only customer in the diner that morning.

"I'm fine Kirk. Eat your eggs."

"It's just that, you've been wiping that same spot on the counter for," Kirk checked his watch, "seven minutes now."

Luke threw down the rag and threw up his hands. "Happy now, Kirk?"

"It's not just that, you seem grumpier than usual today."

"Shut up and eat your eggs, Kirk."

"Are you sure Luke? Because I'm here to talk if you need me."

Luke shot Kirk an icy glare and mumbled "Do you want me to ban you from the diner again, Kirk? Remember last time?"M

Kirk shuddered. "Boy, do I remember. That was the worst week of my life. Al's pancakes are just not fluffy like yours."

"Okay, then leave me alone."

Kirk obliged and went back to his omelette.

Luke picked up the rag and began scrubbing again, putting his theory into action. Luke had a theory that if you threw yourself into work, you could forget about other things and emotions. His theory had worked his whole life, until he met Lorelai. When his mom died, he focused on baseball, practicing everyday and sleeping the rest of the time, leaving no room for mourning or emotions of any kind. When his dad died, he threw himself into his plans for the diner, making floor plans, ordering counter tops, and finding a good food supplier.

All that had changed so many years ago when a crazy, bright-eyed brunette came-no, bounced into the diner. All of his problems with Lorelai were different, and couldn't be helped by ignoring them and focusing on something else. It was because Lorelai was different, and he couldn't ignore her.

She came to him for coffee and hamburgers, Luke had nearly given up on the thought that she could ever see him as more than her caffeine and food supplier. Occasionally, she came to him for advice, or in search of a shoulder to cry on. She cried usually because of a man, whomever she happened to be dating that week. She told him of how they hurt her and how she sometimes hurt them and it had filled Luke with a sense of longing.

Not just physical longing (although that part he couldn't deny,) but a longing to be one of those guys. Not the ones who hurt her, because he is fairly certain that if he ever had Lorelai, he would never hurt her. He longed to be one of the guys who made her blue eyes twinkle and her laugh echo off the diner walls.

Luke knew what happened last night (and if we're being completely honest, this morning as well,) with Lorelai had been a mistake. Not necessarily the deed itself, but more the situation in which it had occurred. Which is a nice way of saying that they shouldn't have hooked up when they were both smashed. Luke wonders where Lorelai is now, what she's thinking, if he'll ever see her again. He remembers how he felt this morning, waking up with a pounding head to an empty bed, the scent of Lorelai lingering everywhere.

Luke sighed. It was time to come up with a new theory.

"Hi sweets." Lorelai picked up the phone only after identifying Rory's cell phone number on the caller ID.

"Hey mom! How are you?"

"I'm...fine...I just miss you kid. It's been too long."

"Mom. It's only been two days."

"Exactly. Too long."

"Well don't worry Mom, I'm coming home tomorrow! Dad has to work so Sherry is going to drop me off...I'm just warning you so you can practice being nice."

"What? Me? Are you accusing me of not being nice? I'm always nice. I'm like Glenda the Good Witch."

"Mmhmm. Sure Mom. Just no calling Sherry Cruella, and no Silence of the Lamb references."

"Yes, mom. So, what have you been doing up there in Bean Town? I've always wanted to say that."

"I've gone to a lot of museums...yesterday Dad took me to the Museum of Modern-"

"Hon, unless this story has to do with shopping or yummy food, save the museum talk for your diary."

"Haha, what a nice mother I have. I've gotta go mom, Sherry's taking me out to lunch."

"Fine, fine. Leave your poor spinster mother and go hang out with your stepmommy. Just remember, you've seen **Stepmom**...and we all know how that ends."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Bye mom, I'll see you around noon tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Lorelai disconnected the phone and sighed. She hated lying to Rory. She wasn't fine, but this wasn't the kind of conversation you had over the phone. She'd have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her daughter.

_'Tomorrow...Rory's coming home at noon and I have a doctor's appointment at ten. When I see her, I'll know if she'll have a sister or brother in nine months. Oh God.'_

Lorelai had no idea how to talk to Rory about all this. Whether she was pregnant or not, she needed to tell Rory. Her wise, intelligent daughter would know how to make everything better...at least Lorelai hoped so. She was nervous what Rory would think.

_'How do I tell her? Honey, mommy got drunk like she was being initiated into a Sorority last night and had sex with Luke and now you might have a new brother or sister! Ugh.'_

Lorelai dreaded the doctor's appointment as much as her conversation with Rory. She'd always hated going to the doctor's office but tomorrow would be ten times worse. Sookie had wanted to take her, but Lorelai wanted to go by herself.

Lorelai looked at her watch, _'Seventeen hours until I find out if there will be a Little Luke or Little Lorelai running around here...'_

Lorelai suddenly felt like she was going to throw up.


	5. A Love Affair Revisited

**Cause and Effect: Chapter 5: A Love Affair Revisited**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N:** Sorry, this took longer than I would have liked to get up. But here it is! Thanks for reviews everyone, and don't worry, I've been through pregnancy so I know my facts. : )

Lorelai woke up the next morning, silencing the mooing of her alarm clock with a whack of her hand.

'_Today's the day. D-Day. The day that could change every other day for the rest of my life.'_

Lorelai sat up and looked out the window, noticing that the weather outside matched her mood. There was a steady fall of rain and the sky was full of gray clouds.

Sighing, Lorelai climbed out of bed and pulled on the jeans she had laid out the previous night. Rifling through the pile of t-shirts on the chair, she struggled to find one appropriate for the doctor's office. Vetoing the 'porn star' t-shirt and casting aside the 'hot mama' tank, thinking it might be all too relevant in this situation. Settling on a plain black t-shirt, Lorelai pulled it over her head, threw her hair in a pony tail and shuffled into her tennis shoes.

Lorelai stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen, not yet awake.She filled the coffee pot with water and dumped several scoops of instant coffee into the machine, following her daily routine, trying to fool herself into thinking that this was just a regular day.

Pulling out a chair at the table, she sat and waited for the coffee to percolate. It never went fast enough. No matter how impatiently she drummed her fingers on the table or how many evil looks she shot it, the coffee always took it's time. She watched it's steady rhythm, it's constant dripping. Lorelai felt it was mocking her, showing her what she could never have. The coffee machine always had security and reliability, knowing what to expect each day. Lorelai never had that, especially with men. Christopher had always been basically a coin toss, his feelings for her seemed to be ever changing. The last time he had visited, she had thought there was something there, something in his eyes. But then the wind changed and he was gone. Back to Boston, back to Sherry.

Pouring herself a mug of the long-awaited coffee, she raised it to her mouth and brought it back down to the table, without a drop of it passing through her lips. She had thought coffee would make her feel better, but it only made her feel worse. Coffee always made her think of him, even if it was just crappy instant coffee. Lorelai wondered if her love affair with coffee had to do with him. It made sense, when she wanted coffee, she went to him. She couldn't live without coffee...did that mean she couldn't live without him? Lorelai shook her head. He was the last thing she wanted to think about right now.

Lorelai was dumping the hot coffee into the sink, emptying the pot and her mug when she heard the phone ring.

Her mind being elsewhere that morning, Lorelai picked up the phone without checking the caller ID, figuring it would be Rory or Sookie checking up on her.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai?"

The voice was unmistakable. It was him. Just the sound of his voice sent chills through her body and she swore goose bumps erupted on her skin. How often had she heard that voice lecturing her, comforting her and flirting with her? The one person she had worked hard to avoid, to not think about, and now here they were, connected through the telephone.

Lorelai realized she had been holding her breath as she brought the receiver down and walked out the door.

She sat, struggling, in the front seat of her Jeep, trying to get the key in the ignition. She fumbled, and the tears in her eyes made everything blurry.

She put the keys down and picked up her cell phone from the seat next to her.

The tears fell freely as she dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Oh God Sookie, I woke you up, didn't I? I'm such a horrible person. I should win the prize, second to Don Corleone, because, you know, with all the killing people and stuff, I think he would win-"

"Lorelai, sweetie. Calm down. It's fine. Are you crying?"

Lorelai sniffled. "He called."

"Oh honey." Sookie knew who 'he' was.

"He called and I just hung up. I should have said _something_, Sookie!"

"Lorelai, you were scared. It's understandable."

"But now, he's gonna think I hate him. I don't hate him. What happened wasn't his fault."

"So, go talk to him."

"I can't. Not yet. I know I have to eventually, but not right now. Plus, I have the appointment and then Rory's coming home..."

"Right, the appointment. So are you going now?"

"Yeah, I'm just pulling out of my driveway. Sookie, I'm scared."

"I know sweetie. I know. I'm gonna let you go now, I want you to focus on the road. Call me when you...find out."

"I will. Thanks Sook. Bye."

"Bye hon."

Lorelai flipped the phone shut and tossed it onto the passenger seat.

"It's gonna be a long day."

Luke wasn't sure why he had done it. He had stayed in bed the entire night, unable to sleep, and had reached for the phone fourteen times.

Six of those he had actually picked it up, but slammed it back down again. Once, he had dialed the first four digits of her phone number (the only one he knew by heart,) but common sense would take over once again until he finally threw the phone across the room, out of his reach.

So, he lay in bed all night, unable to sleep, unable to call her, unable to think of anything but her. He tossed and turned but meticulously avoided the side of the bed where she had lain not so long ago.

Sometimes he thinks it was all a dream, or possibly a hellish nightmare, until he identifies the scent that lingers all around him, that is, Lorelai. It envelopes him, suffocates him, stifles him to the point where he can't stand it anymore.

He is tempted to rip the sheets off the bed, in an attempt to rid himself of her. He knows that won't work, he could never rid himself of Lorelai, and he isn't too sure he wants to, anyway. Once again, rational thinking takes over and Luke is angry. Where the hell was rational thinking the other night?

"It's gonna be a long day."

"Ms. Gilmore? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh...yes...yes, I'm fine."

"As I was saying, it's too early for us to be able to give you a reliable answer. We could have you take a home pregnancy test, but you'd only have a thirty percent chance of it being accurate. Most women choose to wait at least until their missed period."

"Right. Yes. Yes, I'll wait."

"Okay. Now just bring this to the front desk and schedule an appointment for two weeks from now."

"Thank you, Dr. Miller."

"See you in two weeks."

Lorelai began to untie the paper robe she had put on. Putting on her clothes, Lorelai thought about what the doctor had told her. That it was too late for the morning-after pill (Lorelai would have refused anyway,) and that it was too early to know if she was pregnant or not. Two weeks. That was a long time.

Lorelai glanced at the file the doctor had handed her. It was thick, with papers sticking out of it. Opening the manila folder was like opening a summary of her life. The file contained documentation of the most important events of Lorelai's life. Rory's first ultrasound, with a printed sonogram included. Lorelai remembered that day, the day she had seen her daughter for the first time.

"Okay Miss Gilmore, are you ready to see your new baby?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm ready."

The doctor gently glided the paddle over Lorelai's stomach, and Lorelai wasn't sure if the tingly feeling was from the sonogram gel or from the image that had just appeared on the miniature screen. At first, Lorelai had just seen a blob. A blob of white in a sea of darkness. The blob moved, and Lorelai gasped. It wasn't a blob, it was her child.

The doctor pointed out the baby, identifying it's little parts. It was too soon to know the sex of the baby, but Lorelai didn't care. She had seen her baby, watched it move, inside of her. It was surreal.

Lorelai had left the doctor's office that afternoon feeling bittersweet. She had arrived alone, and she was leaving alone. She had come directly to the doctor's after leaving school, riding the city bus. Her mother would have a heart attack if she knew she took a city bus and more so, that she went to the doctor's alone.

Fingering the newly printed black and white photo in her pocket, Lorelai knew she wasn't alone.

Lorelai shut the folder and put on her coat, wishing she could feel as happy about this as she did sixteen years ago.

**A/N:** Please review! I love hearing what you guys think.

Rachel


	6. One Big Freudian Slip

**Cause and Effect: Chapter 6: One Big Freudian Slip**

**Disclaimer: If I own Gilmore Girls then my name is also Mrs. Kevin Costner. Your call.**

**A/N: **Sorry it's been such a long time. I suck, I know. I've been sick and I had a huge psych paper to write. Cross your fingers for me that when I get the paper back I don't have the urge to swallow a large flame-engulfed knife. Okay, that's enough.

"Michel, did you place that order for the new cutlery like I asked?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. When you asked me to do it eleven times, I was a little confused, so no, I did not."

"A simple, 'yes, boss,' will do, Michel."

"Yes, boss."

"Better...but next time, cut down on the sarcasm. Alex Trebek would totally kill you for talking like that."

Michel rolled his eyes and picked up the ringing phone, "Independence Inn, Michel speaking."

"Yes...yes, she is. Who is calling? Very well."

"Milkshake-Man is on the phone." He held the phone to Lorelai, who was busy signing employee checks.

"Excuse me?"

"You know...the hamburger man...the one who looks like he owns not one bar of soap."

Lorelai's pen froze in mid-air. _Could it really be him?_

She wasn't ready to find out.

Abandoning the pen and Harry the awkward new bell boy's check, she began huge over-the-top arm gesticulations, trying to get the message across to Michel.

"I'm not here!" Lorelai hissed, so the phone wouldn't pick up her lie.

Michel sighed and brought the phone back to his ear, "I'm sorry. I thought it was her, but it was the plumber, Chuck. Try back later."

Hanging up the phone, Michel shot a look towards Lorelai, who was shuffling papers without really looking at them. His foot tapping impatiently, Michel asked the question Lorelai was dreading.

"Why are you avoiding the Diner Man? I mean, besides the obvious reason, that he is a Neanderthal."

"I am not avoiding Lu...uh, the Diner Man." _It hurts just to say his name._

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am...agh. Stop! I don't need to explain myself to you! It's none of your business if I'm avoiding him or not, so stop asking me questions!"

"Um, excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but I have a reservation..." A timid looking woman trailed off, obviously intimidated.

"Michel, help the nice woman, unless you want to find your lazy French butt on the street. I need some coffee."

Lorelai stormed out from behind the desk toward the kitchen, leaving the woman alone with Michel.

"Sookie, I can't take it anymore. I can't take the waiting, the worrying, the what-ifing and the hiding. I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't have to hide from anyone, right?"

"Sure honey-"

Cutting her off, "I mean, I should just go over there, get him alone, and tell him everything."

"If you think-"

"And I do mean everything. I'll tell him about the doctor's appointment, how I feel, that I love him, although the conversation might make him a little uncomfortable since I'll have to share more information about my menstrual cycle then he will ever want to know, but too bad. Too damn bad. I'm sick of hiding and I deserve to get everything off my chest and he deserves to know everything, right?"

Sookie remained silent.

"Sookie? Right? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Oh, I'm sorry hon. I just wanted to make sure you were done before I started."

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Yes Sookie, I'm finished."

"Lorelai, do you realize what you just said?"

"Um...'yes Sookie, I'm finished?'"

"No, before that."

"My menstrual cycle?"

"Lorelai! You said you love him!" She reached over and snatched Lorelai's mug out of her hands, replacing it with a mug full of decaf.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"Lorelai, you could be pregnant. You can't drink caffeine. Gah! Stop trying to distract me! Lorelai, you just said you love Luke. I heard you, and Raul heard you too, so don't try to ignore it."

Sookie gestured toward the man chopping shallots behind them, who was trying to look inconspicuous. At the mention of his name he nodded. "Si, si, tu amor!"

"Shut up, Raul!"

"Don't take this out on Raul, honey. Just calm down. Take a sip of your coffee and breathe. Just breathe."

"This? This isn't coffee! I've gotta get out of here. Now I know just how Greg Louganis felt." Slinging the mug in the sink, Lorelai pushed open the door.

"Don't do anything irrational!" Sookie called after her, but it was too late. Lorelai was gone.

"You can't blame her. Her hormones are all out of whack." Sookie explained to Raul, who accepted this and went back to chopping.

The bells jingled and Luke didn't even bother to look up. It'd been a week, and he'd accepted that she wasn't coming in. He figured it was Kirk, back for the fourth time that day.

"You. Me. We need to talk."

It was her. He knew he wasn't dreaming, because she looked mad. In his dreams, he pictured her grinning and running into his arms. Damn naivety.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the storeroom before he could get a word in edgewise. Shutting the door behind them, she pushed him against the door and leaned into him, brushing his lips with hers. Their bodies melded together and she deepened the kiss before pulling away.

"Lorelai-"

"Shh. Let me talk, please." Silencing him with her finger on his lips, she continued. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I was terrified. Terrified. Do you know how many trees I wasted writing out what I wanted to say to you? Seriously, Anne Sexton would be proud. I threw all of the papers away, because I could never get it just right. I wanted to show you how I felt, about...you know..."

At this point Lorelai began gesturing between the two of them, creating a symbol Luke could only guess stood for sex.

"So, I came here and decided to take a more direct approach to show you how I feel. Kissing you was supposed to tell you that yes, what happened was a mistake, but no, it was not a mistake I regret. The only part I regret was being drunk." _Well, that's not the only part I regret,_ thinking about their lack of protection. _We'll save that for another time. Don't want to give the guy a heart attack._

"Lorelai-"

"Wait Luke, not yet. Over the past week, I've had a lot of time to think. Too much time, probably. I've thought about me, and about you, and about us. I've thought about what happened and I started thinking of it as one big Freudian slip. It was unexpected, yes, and the timing was completely inappropriate, but I think it happened for a reason."

Luke stood, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape.

"Luke, please say something. Even if you're about to break my heart, please say something."

"Lorelai, is this for real?"

"What?"

"I just...this is not how I imagined this happening."

"You imagined this?" Lorelai grinned slyly, happy he wasn't mad.

"Yes, and I imagined you never speaking to me again, or you screaming at me and...I imagined never seeing you again..."

"Aw."

"Shh, now it's my turn. Lorelai, you're right. What happened shouldn't have happened when we were both completely smashed, but I don't regret it either. In fact I've..." Luke looked down, avoiding Lorelai's gaze.

"Yes?" Lorelai prodded.

"I've wanted this for a long time."

"How long?" She asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Too long."

"I was afraid of that. So, why did it take us so long? Why did we have to be drunk to realize this?"

"I never thought you'd feel the same way. You dated English professors and fancy guys, and I'm just...not like that."

"You're right Luke. I did date guys like that. The key word being _did_. It never worked out with them, and I think I'm beginning to see why." She moved closer to him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Why's that?" He grinned, playing along.

"Because I had the perfect man right in front of me all those years, just on the other side of the counter."

Her lips met his, awkwardly at first, it wasn't perfect, but it was damn close.

She broke apart and touched her forehead to his, capturing his gaze.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we pretend this was our first kiss? It's a lot more fun when I only see one of you and when neither of us have beer breath."

He laughed and pulled her closer. "Of course."

**A/N: **Sorry if it was too fluffy for your liking, but remember, there are troubled waters ahead. (That's the last time I ever use a nautical reference. Ever.) Also, if it seemed like Lorelai was a bit OOC at the beginning, don't worry. I have my reasons. I promise next chapter will be up within a few days. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
